


Another untitled prompt

by thatuncoolchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Insecure Sam, M/M, Prostitute Sam, Protective Castiel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatuncoolchick/pseuds/thatuncoolchick
Summary: Sam as a tall, toppy prostitute and Cas as his best friend and/or roommate who is hopelessly in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much for Tumblr these days and I know thats where most of these prompts go but if anyone has a suggestion for a specific writer that I could send this prompt to that would write it, it'd be amazing and I'd love you forever.

Sam as a tall, toppy prostitute and Cas as his best friend and/or roommate who is hopelessly in love with him and takes care of him when he's had a bad night.  
Sam has been secretly in love with Cas since the day they met and has never told him due to thinking Cas wouldn't want him because of his job.  
Sam is not ashamed of what he does for a living, he loves it in fact, he loves sex and he loves making people feel good. He simply thinks Cas wouldn't be interested in dating him knowing he's fucking other people for money.  
As much romance, angst, and fluff you can pack into it. Bonus points for some smut but it's not that big a deal, really.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much for Tumblr these days and I know thats where most of these prompts go but if anyone has a suggestion for a specific writer that I could send this prompt to that would write it, it'd be amazing and I'd love you forever.


End file.
